Pluie, mon amie
by Lisen-chan
Summary: Hakkai, malade, ne partage pour une fois pas la chambre avec Sanzô et laisse sa place à Gojô. La nuit tombe et la pluie égraine son entêtant tintement contre les vitres. Mais si ce soir le blond avait une bonne raison de ne pas entendre la pluie tambouriner ? OS, YAOI, Lime.


_**Disclameur : rien ne m'appartient, les personnages appartient à Kazuya Minekura. La chanceuse…**_

_**Paring : Gojô & Sanzô**_

_**Rating : M. lime plus que lemon.**_

_**Blabla de l'auteure : toujours aussi frustrée de ne pouvoir mettre Usopp et Zoro dans le même lit (faire un friendship aussi, quelle idée ! XD) je reviens vers mes premières amours avec Saiyuki et un beau moine blond. En fait, j'aurais bien aimé être à la place de Gojô ce soir XD**_

* * *

Une chambre dans une auberge sur leur chemin vers l'Ouest. Comme d'habitude. Ou presque. Car cette fois, l'ex-humain avait un violent mal de gorge et avait demandé à partager sa chambre avec Gokû, le seul non fumeur du groupe.

Et pour le moine et le tabou, de partager une chambre.

La situation était étrange, suffisamment pour laisser planer le malaise dans cette chambre. La pluie qui tombait sans discontinuer n'aidait pas à détendre l'atmosphère pesante. Sanzô s'était assit sur le rebord large de la fenêtre, regardant dehors sans voir, plongé dans ses mauvais souvenirs, le rendant encore plus distant que d'habitude.

Gojô le regardait du coin de l'œil. Hakkai lui avait expliqué pourquoi Sanzô n'aimait pas la pluie mais il avait oublié, ça remontait à longtemps, à avant que le moine atypique ne présente à ses yeux un intérêt certain. Et de toute façon, cela importait peu. Comme pour le brun, c'était surement lié à des mauvais souvenirs, à une grande douleur.

Le rouge soupira en soufflant la fumée de sa cigarette. Ils avaient tous des passés douloureux. Ils étaient tous abimés. Mais seul le blond se montrait si distant, enfermé loin en lui, recroquevillé dans une carapace inviolable. Une nouvelle cigarette vient remplacer presque immédiatement celle qu'il venait de finir et son briquet montra des signes évident de mort imminente. Nuit de merde en perspective.

Le blond l'imita peu après, éteignant sa tige à cancer pour en allumer une seconde et tenta d'en allumer une autre mais son briquet refusa de s'allumer et de délivrer la précieuse flamme. Un 'tch' caractéristique se fit entendre et Gojô ne put empêcher un sourire d'étirer ses lèvres. Toujours sans un mot, il lança son briquet vers le blond qui l'attrapa en lui lançant un regard suspicieux.

Gojyo préféra ne rien dire et tourna la tête, regardant le mur opposé à la fenêtre, en profitant pour détailler la silhouette qui se découpait en ombre chinoise. Même sans le voir, il aurait pu redessiner les courbes du blond, il faut dire qu'il le matait depuis suffisamment longtemps maintenant. Une soudaine douleur à l'arrière de son crâne le sortit brutalement de sa contemplation et il se retourna d'un bond.

« Mais ça va pas sale chauve ?! C'est comme ça que tu me remercie de te prêter mon feu ?! En me le jetant à la tête ?!

- Tch ! »

Le tabou avisa la cigarette toujours éteinte entre les doigts du moine et comprit la situation. Son feu aussi venait de rendre l'âme. Pas de bol pour le moine. Le blond était retourné à sa contemplation de la pluie, se faisant du mal tout seul, ressassant le passé. Et Gojô le trouva d'un coup terriblement séduisant.

Une beauté froide. Mortelle.

Si tentante.

Mais bon sang, si chiante aussi !

Avec un soupir, il se leva de son lit sur lequel il était assit et s'avança à pas lents vers son compagnon d'infortune. Compagnon tellement absorbé par ses souvenirs qu'il ne se rendit compte de la proximité de l'autre que lorsque ce dernier se trouva à quelques centimètres de lui. Le métis fit claquer sa langue, agacé par l'expression de meurtre qui se dessinait sur le visage de son ainé. Il se pencha et fit se toucher le bout de leurs cigarettes, allumant celle du moine avec la sienne.

Un regard améthyste plongea dans les yeux rouges, un regard toujours froids et distant, qui voyait le mal de partout, ne voyant jamais les actes de purs gentillesses, comme de lui allumé sa précieuse amie, comme tels.

Gojô en eu marre. D'un coup, cet air lointain, cette tour inaccessible, il voulait les abattre. Il voulait voir sur ce visage un sourire. Un vrai. Ou au moins un air moins détaché, moins en colère. En fait il voulait… lui. Il voulait le voir en proie aux affres du plaisir que le rouge était certain de pouvoir lui donner. Il voulait le voir perdre pied. L'entendre gémir.

Alors quand le blond retira sa cigarette pour expirer la fumée chargée de toxines, il l'attrapa par le menton et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un baiser chaste. Un baiser doux. Juste pour gouter ses lèvres qui le tentaient tant depuis sis longtemps.

Il le sentit se raidir immédiatement, figé par la situation qui devait lui sembler incongrue. Mais quand une langue vint taquiner ses lèvres, quémandant le droit de passer, les vieux reflexes refirent surface. Et le canon d'une arme se logea sous le menton d'un demi-monstre qui se recula prudemment.

« Enfoiré… Tu tiens tant que ça à mourir ? »

Le rouge le regarda un instant en silence, immobile. Cette fois on ne joue plus. Cette fois il allait dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur à se moinillon de malheur.

« Tu sais ce que t'es, Sanzô-_Sama_ ? »

Gojô avait appuyé sur le 'sama', le prononçant comme d'ordinaire avec une pointe d'ironie mais aussi avec dédain cette fois-ci. Sanzô l'entendit lui aussi de cette oreille et ses sourcils se froncèrent encore un peu plus. Sa patience, déjà peu étendue, commençait à être sérieusement entamée par ce cafard roux et sa proximité qui le dérangeait.

« T'es que la putain de Reine des glaces ! Plus bandant que n'importe quelle femme et aussi froid que toute banquise du pôle réunie ! … Et tu me fais chier ! »

Gojô le planta là, allant s'allonger dans son lit avec la ferme intention de finir sa clope avant de se laisser tomber entre les bras de Morphée. Au moins, dans ses rêves, le moine était plus réceptif. Il eu un sourire amer, un Sanzô moins froids ça tenait de l'utopie pure.

De son coté, le moine était resté interdit, le doigt encore sur la gâchette, se demandant s'il devait faire taire une fois pour toute ce Yokai insolent.

La Reine des glaces ? Bandant ? Froid ?

Mais il se prenait pour qui ce roux de malheur ? La grosse veine sur sa tempe menaçait d'exploser et il tira rageusement sur sa clope à défaut de tirer avec son S&W. Sérieux, un jour il les tuerait ces cons !

Mais le plus rageant c'était qu'il avait raison. Un peu. Dans un sens. La distance qu'il s'imposait avec les autres lui était nécessaire. Il s'était rendu compte il y a longtemps qu'il était déjà à peine capable de prendre soin de lui-même, il ne voulait pas s'attacher à d'autres personnes au risque de les perdre, au risque de ne pas réussir à les protéger. Il connaissait que trop bien la douleur de ceux qui restaient.

Les trois yokais qui l'accompagnaient étaient tous suffisamment forts pour se débrouiller sans lui. C'était la seule raison qui l'avait poussé à accepter ce voyage en leurs compagnies. Ça et leurs cicatrices qui se ressemblaient étrangement.

Mais être seul en permanence lui pesait parfois. Le vide à l'intérieur de lui se faisait parfois trop grand, trop douloureux, trop… froid. Surtout les nuits de pluie.

Et si pour une fois, il s'autorisait un peu de chaleur ?

Son regard se porta sur la chevelure couleur de feu qui s'étalait sur les draps d'un blanc passé. Il s'était bien rendu compte que depuis quelque temps, le sang-mêlé tentait de se rapprocher de lui. D'ordinaire, quand il l'envoyait bouler, il se rabattait sur une femme dénichée parmi les employées de l'auberge ou levée dans un bar quelconque.

Mais pas ce soir. Ce soir, il lui avait balancé au visage qu'il le trouvait bandant. Plus qu'une femme. Plus que n'importe quelle femme même. Et il était resté là. Était-ce… une ouverture ?

Son arme toujours à la main, Sanzô se décolla de la fenêtre et s'approcha de la couche de son compagnon. Gojô ne dormait pas et il vit, grâce aux ombres, le moine se rapprocher de son lit. Interdit, il attendit sans bouger voir ce que l'autre avait en tête. Il ne comptait tout de même pas le tuer à bout portant ?

Sanzô était près du lit et regardait le dos du corps allongé devant lui. Et maintenant il faisait quoi ? Ça le répugnait de l'avouer mais il n'en n'avait aucune idée. Gojô se retourna alors sur le dos, plongeant son regard dans les orbes violets.

« T'arrive pas à me tirer dans le dos, sale bonze ? »

Sanzô ne répondit pas à la pique, le regardant encore de longues secondes avant d'ouvrir la bouche, faisant entendre pour la première fois de cette soirée étrange le grave de sa voix.

« J'ai froid »

Deux mots.

Seulement deux mots qui mirent un instant fou à percuter les neurones du tabou qui refusa un instant d'y croire. Une… invitation ? Alors qu'il restait immobile, Sanzô grimpa d'un mouvement sur le lit, s'asseyant à califourchon sur le métis qui peinait à reconnecter deux neurones ensemble.

Un rêve ?

Non, c'était réel. Le fantasme vivant que représentait Sanzô était assit sur ses cuisses, les longs plis de sa robe recouvrant leurs jambes, le haut replié qui dévoilait son débardeur noir et moulant, ses très longs gants qui couvraient ses bras, bras qui se tenaient de part et d'autre de sa tête. L'arme qu'il tenait toujours en main dégageait une aura fraiche sur son oreille à proximité et Gojô frissonna.

Sanzô ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux une seconde. Il savait que s'il rompait se contact visuel maintenant, il ferait marche arrière. Alors il se laissait attirer par le feu de ses deux prunelles. Le rouge est la couleur du sang. C'est aussi la couleur de la passion.

Le temps semblait suspendu. Une éternité aurait pu séparer ce moment de celui où leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Lèvres chaudes et affermies contre lèvres froides et hésitantes. Le métis avait passé une main dans les cheveux blonds pour agripper une nuque et attirer le moine à lui, étonné de le sentir se laisser faire. Étonné de ne pas se prendre une balle dans la tête quand il glissa sa langue entre ses lèvres pour aller caresser sa consœur.

Les cheveux couleur d'or étaient aussi doux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé, sa langue au début incertaine devenait joueuse avec la sienne. Et Gojô était électrifié de le sentir répondre au baiser. Il osa poser une main dans le creux des reins de son ainé, le rapprochant encore de lui, le collant au plus près et soupira d'aise en le sentant se rapprocher sans résistance.

Mais se coller autant dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait le révéla au blond qui stoppa le baiser avant de s'écarter un peu et de regarder le roux, un sourcil relevé.

« Gokû a raison quand il t'appelle Kappa pervers.

- C'est de ta faute aussi… à être aussi sexy.

- Sexy ? Quand je fais ça ? »

Sanzô s'était redressé et commença à retirer une des ses longues manchettes lentement sous le regard amusé et rempli de désir de Gojô.

« Dans ce genre là, oui. Mais je préfère mener la danse si tu permets. »

D'un mouvement habile du bassin, le sang-mêlé retourna la situation et apprécia grandement la vue d'un Sanzô allongé sous lui, les sourcils froncés. Gojô sourit en voyant que le moine avait reprit son air énervé et se pencha pour murmurer à son oreille avant d'en suçoter le lobe.

« Détends-toi, Sanzô-sama, je vais te faire sentir bien.

- Arrête ta drague à deux balles, abruti, je ne suis pas une de tes conquêtes d'un soir.

- Oh ça non, tu vaux mille fois mieux.

- … Crétin. »

Les lèvres carmines quittèrent le lobe de l'oreille pour descendre lentement le long du cou avant de remonter prendre possession de la bouche si tentante et accessoirement pour le faire taire. Là, il n'avait pas envie d'une de leur habituelle joute verbale, pas ce soir où il avait la chance incroyable de l'avoir sous lui, comme dans les fantasmes qui habitaient ses rêves depuis longtemps.

Les mains du moine qui en avait que le nom se déplaçaient sur son corps, légères, avant de se faire un peu plus insistantes, plus assurées pour finir par se glisser sous un T-shirt blanc pour caresser la peau qui se cachait dessous. Un demi-sourire étira les lèvres de Sanzô en sentant les muscles fermes du ventre qu'il caressait se contracter sous la caresse de ses doigts froids et du petit gémissement qui s'était glissé dans leur baiser. Il préférait maitriser la situation même s'il se doutait vaguement qu'il ne sera pas facile de le garder jusqu'au bout.

Sanzô le repoussa doucement, le décollant de lui le temps de tirer le T-shirt vers le haut dans la ferme intention d'en débarrasser son porteur. Le bout de tissu alla rejoindre au sol le premier gant abandonné là tout à l'heure et Gojô s'attaqua au deuxième en laissant parcourir sa langue sur la peau qui se dénudait peu à peu. Arrivé au niveau de la main, il embrassa la paume avant de suçoter langoureusement le pouce. Il releva les yeux sur le visage du moine quand il l'entendit échapper un petit hoquet et fut content de voir que son expression de colère s'effaçait peu à peu et laissait transparaitre pour l'instant un air qui se rapprochait de l'étonnement.

Qu'est-ce qui pouvait étonner le grand Sanzô ? Depuis le temps, il était passé maitre dans l'art de donner du plaisir à ses partenaires, beaucoup de plaisir, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il était un haut gradé dans le culte bouddhiste que son corps allait réagir différemment.

_Tu vas voir Sanzô, je vais te faire sentir bien, si bien que pour un instant du perdra ton air revêche. Si bien que tu en redemanderas. Encore et encore. Oh oui, ta jolie gueule exprimant ton plaisir, il me tarde de la voir._

Gojô laissa ses pensées divaguer en faisant remonter doucement le haut noir et ajusté avant de sentir son propriétaire se raidir et attraper sa main sans douceur. Il n'eut que le temps de croiser son regard furieux avant d'être assommé par un coup de baffeur magistral et se faire repousser par un Sanzô furax qui se relevait.

« Putain, sale moine, qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

- Sale con ! _'Je vais en redemander'_, c'est ça ?! '_Encore et encore'_ ?! »

La grosse veine palpitante était revenue sur la tempe du blond et le rouge comprit avec un temps de retard qu'il avait pensé à voix haute. Une chance pour lui que le S&W soit resté près de l'oreiller sur le lit sinon il n'aurait pas donné cher de sa peau pour le coup. Sanzô serra son baffeur d'une main rageuse avant de se détourner du métis encore assit sur le lit et de se diriger vers l'autre.

Voyant son fantasme s'éloigner, Gojô sauta à bas de son lit et attrapa le prêtre par le poignet avant de le plaquer contre le mur et de se coller contre lui, lui empêchant toute fuite. Il plongea son regard dans les yeux violets qui le fusillaient du regard. Il laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres en sentant contre lui une bosse caractéristique.

« J'ai parlé tout haut et je t'ai froissé, je voulais pas.

- Des excuses ?

- Si tu le veux. En tout cas ton corps ne ment pas, alors si on reprenait ? »

Alors qu'il se penchait pour embrasser son futur amant quelque peu récalcitrant, Sanzô agrippa violemment la tignasse rouge sang à pleine main et tira en arrière sous les vives protestations de Gojô. Après l'avoir maintenu dans cette position désagréable un instant, il l'attira de nouveau vers lui et l'embrassa avec violence. Il ne supportait pas de perdre le contrôle. Jamais. Encore moins face à l'un de ses « serviteurs ». Il lui avait fallut reprendre les rennes, marquer qui menait la danse et quand il fut certain que le demi-Yokai l'avait compris, il le laissa le débarrasser de son haut. Les caresses se firent plus pressantes, les bassins se frottaient en arrachant des gémissements à l'un et à l'autre.

Sanzô avait du mal à garder pied, envahi par un trop plein de sensation qu'il ne connaissait pas. C'était comme s'il découvrait à nouveau son propre corps sous les caresses de Gojô. Sa main n'avait pas quittée les cheveux longs, se retenant à ses mèches rouges comme à une bouée. Un garde fou. Et quand le tabou lui attrapa les fesses à pleines mains pour se frotter un peu plus fort contre lui il ne put empêcher un gémissement plus fort que les autres de franchir ses lèvres qu'il mordait pourtant.

Contrairement à ce qu'il eu cru, Gojô n'en profita pas pour se jeter sur lui mais plongea son visage dans son cou et ne bougea plus. Sanzô sentait son souffle saccadé et chaud sur sa gorge, lui déclenchant d'agréables frissons.

« Oi… Sanzô… »

Sa voix était basse, un murmure qui courrait sur sa peau, rauque aussi.

« Hum ?

- Dis-moi, avant que je ne puisse plus m'arrêter… est-ce que tu es prêt à aller jusqu'au bout ? »

Sanzô fronça les sourcils et tira de nouveau sur les mèches qu'il avait en main, le forçant à sortir la tête du creux de son cou.

« Expliques-toi.

- Est-ce que je peux te prendre ou pas ?

- Me… ? Hors de question ! »

Gojô eu droit à une vision qu'il n'aurait jamais cru voir, tout en l'espérant. Sanzô avait rougi. Et pas qu'un peu. Il eu un ricanement sans joie, amer et posa ses yeux sur le mur à coté de la tête blonde. Ne pas croiser son regard ou sinon… il ne répondrait plus de rien.

« Faut mieux qu'on s'arrête là alors. »

Sanzô réfléchissait à toute vitesse. Hors de question de laisser son corps à la merci de cet homme. Il ne pouvait pas. Non, il ne pouvait pas _s'ouvrir_ autant à quelqu'un en une seule fois. Il relâcha la tension sur la chevelure carmine et le métis en profita pour retourner se nicher dans le cou du moine, profitant encore peu de cette miraculeuse proximité, s'enivrant encore un peu de son odeur, juste pour pouvoir alimenter ses fantasmes avec un peu de concret.

Sanzô sentait le cœur du jeune homme battre à une allure folle contre son torse. À moins que ce ne soit le sien. Il ne savait plus. Il savait qu'il ne voulait pas que ça s'arrête maintenant mais se savait incapable d'aller 'jusqu'au bout' avec le fougueux sang-mêlé.

« Un compromis. »

Gojô rouvrit les yeux dans le cou du moine, pas sûr d'avoir comprit ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Devant son silence, Sanzô développa un peu.

« on continue un peu mais pas… pas de… »

Un immense sourire sur le visage, Gojô se redressa pour lui faire face avant l'embrasser rapidement.

« Ok, pas de pénétration. C'est quand même de la torture, ce que tu m'impose, Sanzô-chan.

- Chan ?!

- Aie, aie, aie. »

Le blond avait de nouveau tiré durement sur les fils rouge toujours emmêlés dans sa main.

« C'est censé être un terme affectueux, tu sais ?

- pour les gamins ou les femmes. Je ne suis ni l'un ni l'autre. Je suis même plus vieux que toi.

- Ok, ok. Alors Sanzô-Kun ? »

Sanzô resta silencieux un moment avant de soupirer.

« Tch… répète-le devant les autres et je te tue ! »

Et il tira ses les mèches pour rapprocher le visage balafré du sien, posant l'autre de ses longues mains sur sa nuque. Gojô entoura la taille fine du moine de ses bras, le serrant contre lui sans avoir peur de lui faire mal. Il n'était ni fragile, ni frêle, bien qu'il soit un peu plus petit et plus léger que lui.

Les mains quittèrent bien vite leur point de chute chaste pour s'aventurer à la conquête du corps à demi-dénudé qui se pressait contre l'autre et celle de Gojô finit par défaire la ceinture de tissu qui retenait encore la robe aux hanches étroites du moine. Quand elle tomba enfin au sol dans un léger bruissement, il eu enfin accès au bouton qui fermait la paire de jeans qui se cachait dessous. D'un habile mouvement du poignet, il glissa sa main dans les dessous du blond et toucha enfin à l'objet des ses désirs.

Sanzô rompit le baiser, appuyant sa tête contre le mur derrière lui et Gojô en profita pour graver dans sa mémoire le visage de son moine à ce moment là. C'était ça qu'il voulait voir. Ce visage tendu mais pas irrité, les yeux clos, les joues pales légèrement colorées. C'était ça qu'il voulait entendre. Cette respiration saccadée, chaotique, ses plaintes qu'il tentait de retenir en vain.

Puis il quitta cette vision érotique au possible pour descendre sur le torse, allant titiller les deux boutons roses un instant, s'en lassant vite pour descendre plus bas. Et plus il descendait, plus la respiration de Sanzô se faisait erratique pour s'arrêter complètement un bref instant quand il le prit enfin en bouche. Se sentant bien trop à l'étroit, il défit rapidement le bouton et la braguette de son propre pantalon pour donner un peu d'espace à son érection douloureuse tout en continuant à s'occuper de celle de son amant.

Le blond avait toujours en main ses cheveux et porta la seconde à sa bouche, traitresse, qui laissait passer des sons pour le moins gênants. Pour lui. Car pour le rouge, s'était la confirmation qu'il appréciait le traitement qu'il lui prodiguait. Il usa de tout son savoir faire pour faire durer le plaisir du moine le plus longtemps possible et se sentit particulièrement fier de lui quand Sanzô se libéra dans un râle étouffé.

Ses jambes ne le tenant presque plus, le blond se laissa glisser le long du mur et Gojô en profita pour se coller de nouveau contre lui, le nez niché dans le creux de son cou. Sanzô ferma les yeux encore un peu, tentant de récupérer un peu de souffle et de raison. Son cœur battait tellement vite et fort qu'il avait l'impression qu'il allait jaillir de sa poitrine d'un instant à l'autre. Peu à peu, ses sens se calmèrent et il put sentir contre lui l'érection toujours bien présente de Gojô. Il serait incorrect de laisser le jeune homme dans cet état alors qu'il s'était si bien occupé de lui. Il le repoussa doucement et se leva en l'entrainant avec lui vers le lit le plus proche.

« Attends, Sanzô… t'es pas obligé.

- Ferme-là. »

Le blond s'assit sur le lit, dos contre le mur et attira le rouge vers lui. Il le fit prendre place dos contre son torse, entre ses jambes et commença à caresser le torse dénudé et les cuisses encore enserrées dans la toile de son pantalon avant de glisser ses mains dessous et de descendre vêtements et sous-vêtements en même temps avant que Gojô ne s'en débarrasse d'un mouvement de pieds.

Alors Sanzô commença à s'occuper du membre du métis, tachant de lui rendre un peu du plaisir qu'il lui avait donné tantôt, appréciant de sentir les frissons qui parcouraient ce corps offert à ses caresses. Gojô avait posé sa tête sur son épaule et le blond en profita pour embrasser et lécher la peau du cou et derrière l'oreille, qui était à portées de sa langue, déclenchant chez son amant de doux gémissements de plaisir.

Quand il le sentit accompagné les mouvements de sa main sur son membre par de léger coup de rein, Sanzô accéléra la cadence. Sentant le plaisir monter comme une vague puissante, Gojô s'agrippa d'une main à la nuque du blond derrière lui et riva l'autre au bras qui le masturbait, les yeux fermés pour apprécier encore plus les caresses qu'il pensait ne jamais recevoir de la part de se frigorifique moine.

Moine qui se délectait de la vision d'un Gojô complètement abandonné entre ses bras, la respiration courte et haletante. C'était un sentiment extrêmement plaisant de voir l'autre prendre du plaisir grâce à soi et Sanzô aurait aimé en profiter plus longtemps mais le tabou se tendit entre ses bras en se libérant dans un râle sourd avant de se laisser retomber contre le corps qui l'entourait.

Depuis le début de cette nuit, il s'était attendu à se prendre une balle à tout moment mais surement pas à prendre son pied avec celui sur lequel il fantasmait en secret. Et là, il se sentait si bien, alangui contre le corps nu de Sanzô, qu'il n'avait aucune envie de bouger. Il pourrait dormir comme ça. Mais le moine en décida autrement en le secouant un peu.

« Couche-toi. »

Gojô obtempéra, les membres lourds de fatigue et alla se coller à Sanzô dès que celui-ci fut allongé à son tour, éreinté. Il colla le corps du moine contre le sien, torse contre dos, ventre contre fesses, le nez dans les cheveux couleur de blé.

« Oi…

- Hum ?

- Tu penses toujours que je suis un glaçon ? »

La question prit tellement le métis par surprise qu'il éclata de rire. Rire qui mourut dans sa gorge sous le regard meurtrier que le blond lui lança par-dessus son épaule. Avec un petit sourire, il embrassa rapidement les lèvres plissées de colère avant de répondre.

« Reste un glaçon avec les autres, en fait. Je veux être le seul à voir ce visage là, d'accord ?

- Tss… Comme si ça allait se reproduire ! »

Gojô sourit en se pelotonnant contre Sanzô. Il y avait une chose en laquelle il était persuadé, c'était bien ces talents pour tout ce qui se passait au lit. Là, il était le meilleur. Et Sanzô ne pourrait le nier bien longtemps. Il faudra qu'il réfléchisse à un moyen de partager sa chambre plus souvent. Dehors, la pluie tombait mollement. Ce soir, elle n'avait pas eu son emprise habituelle sur un blond, vaincue par la flamme d'une chevelure incandescente qui avait su éclipser les mauvais souvenirs qu'elle amenait avec elle.

Une voiture en chemin vers l'Ouest, à son bords quatre jeunes hommes. Comme d'habitude. Ou presque. Car cette fois le métis regardait devant lui, un petit sourire en coin sur le visage. Le petit brun à ses cotés le regarda un moment, étonné, avant de se tourner vers Sanzô, lui aussi étrangement serein.

« Ben, vous avez quoi les gars ? Vous avez mal dormis ? »

Gojô se jeta sur Gokû et lui frotta énergiquement la tête de son poing, reprenant les bonnes vieilles habitudes sous le regard scrutateur d'Hakkai. L'ex-humain, toujours perspicace, remarqua ce que l'innocent gamin n'avait pas vu.

« Ils me semble que vous êtes au contraire bien reposé… La pluie ne t'a pas gêné cette nuit, Sanzô ?

- Ah… oui, c'est vrai… Il pleuvait hier soir… »

Le blond avait répondu d'une voix absente en tournant la tête vers le paysage soudain très intéressant et alluma une cigarette tandis qu'à l'arrière Gokû se mettait à rire.

« Hahaha, Gojô est devenu aussi rouge que ses cheveux ! »

Au volant, Hakkai se dit qu'il devrait faire chambre commune avec le benjamin plus souvent alors qu'autour de lui régnait de nouveau la cacophonie habituelle des bagarres entre les deux passagers arrières, bagarres qui étaient arrêtées à grands coups de baffeur de la part d'un moine peu orthodoxe.

* * *

_**Blabla de l'auteure (bis) : Vous avez apprécié ? Alors un petit mot pour le dire, ça ne mange pas de pain et ça fait du bien à une auteure XD**_


End file.
